narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sainan
'Theme Song: Needles by System of a Down Personal Information History Sainan was born under fairly normal parents in the village of Sunagakure, during the term of the fourth Kazekage. Both his mother and father were ninja in the village, and his mother was well known among the system and her colleagues for her ability to set traps accordingly to the opponent and situation and often have them come out successful. His father specialized in wind style jutsu, and as such Sainan took these traits from his parents during his time in the academy. Skills Wings of the Withered: Through his transformation in the deal with the spirit of Wishes, Sainan gained a pair of wings that are formed from the top layer of his skin whenever he brings them out. As he commands, small flakes of skin tear off of his body and slide along his torso and legs until the reach his back, just at the crook of his shoulders and armpit on his back. The wings form from the point where his ribcage ends to his hand, an extra bone protruding from his hand to extend the size of these wings. Strange Senses: Also due to the transformation mentioned above, Sainan's senses have been turned topsy-turvy, giving him much better hearing and sense of smell than sight or any other perception. This is useful when hunting for food, which he does quite often, and listening for ANBU who happen to have been sent for him. Strength of the Scourge: Over the years, Sainan had trained himself as a sand ninja in part to gain a better build. The intense training set up by the academy and programs offered(that were actually mandatory) by the system increased his bodily strength far above his normal potential. As with his other abilities, Sainan's strength has increased with the transformation, giving him more power per muscle mass. This has lead some to wonder how such a normal looking man has such oddly powerful strength. Sainan, having originated from the ninja village of Sunagakure, has had extensive training in wind style jutsu. He has taken it upon himself to mix the use of weaponry and other supplies with his jutsu, and often has full pouches whenever he is confronted or confronts an opponent. In terms of his jutsu, Sainan is not so much offensive or defensive as he is supplementary. He has a wide range of jutsu that allow him use of traps or seals, and one particularly 'nasty' jutsu that allows him to transform his feet into large, falcon-like talons. Appearance Sainan is rarely dressed in what most would consider normal clothing, and as such has often been infamous in certain areas for his public appearance. In part, his infamous get-up is known for the black leather mask he wears on a regular basis, a cover of sorts that extends just past Sainan's hairline on the top edge and under the chin on the bottom. It is held in place by a black band that goes under Sainan's long, silver-blond hair, which extends out from under this mask down to just under his shoulder-blades. The mask's design is that of a simple sticthed together, two-piece cloth, with circular lenses where the eyes would be and smaller ones down the face under the larger ones. The glasses are constantly fogged or smeared and as such being able to see into them is impossible. Sainan's attire on his torso mainly consists of a shirt comprised of white fabric and crimson hems, short sleeves and a zippers and straps on the right side. It extends down to his waist and serves as an over shirt for a black long-sleeved shirt, with straps holding the fabric close to his arms. He is known to have multiple rings on his fingers, occasionally gloves on his hands and always bracelets on his wrists. His pants are made up of a red, green, and yellow Tartan cloth hanging on the right side of his waist from under his shirt, with a chain extending from one belt loop on the middle front of his pants to the middle back. The pants themselves are black with many zippers and pockets along the legs, his feet adorned by black leather spartan-style sandals. Personality